


First Day Of Spring

by calleryfield



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Married Couple, Orchestra Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calleryfield/pseuds/calleryfield
Summary: Whatever the case, he managed to get the tickets, and it was on time, too. Thank god… Otherwise, he would have to figure out a makeshift anniversary present for Kaede, and he would hate himself more if he did that.





	First Day Of Spring

As soon as he saw the advertisement for a local orchestra concert, Shuuichi knew he just  _ had  _ to go buy them. Not that anyone was forcing him. No; he just wanted to. He knows he probably shouldn’t, considering how many long nights he’s been having for the past two weeks, working case after case — sometimes getting stuck on a case for a painstakingly long time and refusing to get sleep until that case was done. It’s just the way of his work ethics. 

But trying to find the tickets is what pushed him to complete the cases — an unexpected place for motivation, but it definitely worked. Within those two weeks, he was able to finish perhaps a total of ten to fifteen cases, and while his comrades were applauding him for his hard work in between cases, Shuuichi’s mind would wander straight to searching throughout the internet for tickets with low prices but with the best view in the concert hall. 

It was another thing that kept Shuuichi up, working on the cases longer, unfortunately; he would get so focused trying to search for the tickets that he’d lose track of time, and it’d be past his designated break time before he managed to stop himself and return to work. 

Still, he knows it’ll be worth it. Sure, while the detective office doesn’t pay much, and the tickets for an orchestra concert were  _ absurdly  _ expensive, he doesn’t mind. It  _ does  _ ease his mind that working overtime means a slight raise for his weekly pay, though. 

Whatever the case, he managed to get the tickets, and it was on time, too. Thank god… Otherwise, he would have to figure out a makeshift anniversary present for Kaede, and he would  _ hate  _ himself more if he did that. The thing is: he knows that Kaede doesn’t mind. Kaede is always just really happy to be with him, in the same way that being with her makes him feel so comfortable and at ease with himself. He’s not even entirely sure how time flew so quickly so that now is their fifth anniversary, but that is another reason why Shuuichi  _ must  _ get the tickets. He just hopes that Kaede would enjoy this. 

He just has to get back home and tell her before she winds up beating him to creating a wonderful night for the both of them. For all he knows, she could have already set up a plan for the both of them; she tends to do that every anniversary. More reasons why Shuuichi  _ has  _ to do this. He just wanted to do something for once this time for the blonde rather than her constantly surprising him every year on their anniversary. 

But Shuuichi can feel himself growing sluggish, as he trudges back to their home. He can feel it in his stiff muscles and his inability to keep his eyes open while walking, nearly bumping into a couple of stop signs had it not been for the honking of cars nearby keeping him somewhat alert. The burning summer heat of the sweltering sun beats down on him even more, sweat drenching his face and his shirt. 

He could still feel his tiredness when he struggles to find the keys in his bag and trying to remember which key was the one that unlocked the door. 

“Shuuichi!” A sweet melody fills his weary ears with relief. He turns around to see his beloved wife walking up the path towards him. He could have sworn this was a movie: the way that the sun was just right behind the woman’s head and shone bright enough that it was like halo around her head. The closer she approached, the better his eyes can see her face and the more he can feel his heart sitting at ease in his chest. Even despite the years, Kaede just seemed perfectly the same as she was: still energetic and beautiful. She even put her hair up with the same cute musical note hairpins that he remembered from the first time they met. 

“Kaede,” Shuuichi smiles, relaxed at the other’s presence. 

She stops before him, grabbing both straps of her white bag, “Did you just get back?” 

“Yeah, I was just trying to find the keys for the house,” Shuuichi raises his keyring. “I should really organize these more. I can’t tell which key is what anymore.”

“That’s why you have me here,” Kaede takes her own keyring out and spins it around her finger before walking up the steps to the door. The detective watches the girl unlock the door with ease, and as she turns back to him, he has to divert his eyes from staring. 

With a lopsided grin, Kaede takes Shuuichi’s arm and pulls him into the house, the two walking into the house arm in arm. 

“Can you believe our anniversary is coming up soon?” Kaede brings up instantly. Thank goodness she did; Shuuichi can feel himself drawing blanks in his brain about what he needs to do — the tasks slipping from his mind so easily. 

“Mhm,” Shuuichi nods with a smile before yawning. He blinks to readjust his vision, eyes getting blurry from the tears that formed from the yawn. When he looks down to the blonde, he can see the puffiness of her cheeks and the arching of her brows. He tenses up at the sight, “Akamatsu-san, is something the matter?”

“You don’t seem very enthusiastic,” Kaede grumbles, letting go of Shuuichi’s arm, and walking ahead into the living room.  

“O-Oh, no! I-I am!” Shuuichi waves his hands, following after the girl. “Believe me, Kaede, why wouldn’t I be enthusiastic about our… a-anniversary?” He manages to say anniversary without stumbling with his words. 

The blonde turns around and laughs at the other, teasing, “You’re so cute, Shuuichi! Even when we’ve been together for five years, you still get so embarrassed.”

“O-Oh…” Shuuichi awkwardly places his bag on the couch in the living room and keeps his eyes away from the other. “I guess I can’t help it when I care so much for you.”

“Shuuichi…” Gently, Kaede places her hands on her lover’s cheeks, caressing his face. Slowly, Shuuichi brings his hands to hold the gentle hands that curl around his cheeks. So warm. 

Yeah, his face is definitely feeling rather hot. He almost feels like he could pass out at any moment.

He steps away from the other, holding her hands between the two of them.

“I…” He clears his throat, feeling a new wave of the burning red washing over his face. Lowering his head, he continues, “I have something… planned for the both of us on our anniversary.”

When he looks back to Kaede, instantly Shuuichi could see something twinkle in those pastel purple eyes. Paired with those baby pink lips that smile, those eyes only make Shuuichi’s heart swelter even more. 

“You do?” Kaede asks happily, leaning in closer to Shuuichi, making the other get all the more flustered. “That’s great! What did you have in mind?” 

“Well, you see,” Shuuichi fumbles around with his coat, searching the inside pockets as he continues, “There was an advertisement going around about an orchestra going on tour, and they were actually going to perform soon, so I…Where did I put them?” Shuuichi rechecks his pockets again, and searches the outside of his coat for the tickets, but, to no avail, could not find them. He can feel himself shake nervously, his hands beginning to sweat. 

“Shuuichi?” Kaede leans toward Shuuichi, “What’s the matter?”

The detective buries his face into his hands, biting his lips, before letting his hands run through his black hair, “I thought I had the tickets… I could have sworn I had it in my pocket. It  _ has  _ to be here!”

“Okay, first off, Shuu, just relax,” Kaede suggests, reaching out for Shuuichi’s hand and squeezing it in assurance. “I’m sure you have it. We just have to search for it!” 

“Y-Yeah, you’re right…” Shuuichi sighs, “It’s just that I… I really wanted to take you to the orchestra since I know you would like that.”

Wrapping her arms around the worried detective, Kaede pulls him into a warm embrace, “It’ll be fine. Even if we don’t find them, just spending the night with you is a perfect way to celebrate our anniversary, right?” 

A sigh of relief leaves the male’s lips, as he buries his head into the crook of the other’s neck, muffling, “You always knew the right words to say, Kaede.” 

“Always,” Kaede gives him a tight squeeze before letting him go. Looking up to the male, she continues to smile in assurance, “Now let’s find those tickets, okay?”

Shuuichi nods, “Right. Let’s do that. Since they’re not in my pockets, they have to be either in my bag or… I might have left it at the office.” 

He stops himself from continuing when Kaede begins to chuckle. “Kaede? What’s wrong?”

“You just sound so much like a detective. It’s pretty cool,” Kaede points out, putting her arms behind her back. 

“O-Oh yeah?” Shuuichi averts his eyes. There’s the burning feeling again across his face. 

“You make it sound like you’re not a detective.”

“I mean, I  _ am  _ a detective… but ‘cool’ isn’t something I would say,” Shuuichi mutters, but he jumps when Kaede slaps his back. Blinking in confusion, he turns to Kaede. Again her cheeks puff out.

“You  _ are  _ cool, Shuuichi. Yeesh,” Kaede shakes her head, but smiles apologetically, “Guess I have to keep reminding you, right?” 

Shuuichi rubs the back of his head with a lopsided grin at the girl before turning around, toward the couch, “A-Alright, let’s just get back to finding the tickets, shall we?”

“Yeah! Let’s do that! But…” Kaede’s voice trails off.

“Kaede?” He turns his head back, but immediately after turning his head, Shuuichi sees the blonde’s signature cowlick right by his shoulder. He jumps back from the close encounter, “W-What are you doing?”

“Here,” Kaede raises her hand, and as she waves them, two pieces of paper flash and wave into Shuuichi’s sight as well, “These are the tickets, right?” 

Instantly, Shuuichi reaches his hand to his coat pocket then to his back pocket of his pants, “Where’d you find them?”

“They were sticking out of your butt pockets, Shuu,” Kaede giggles, before turning the tickets over to read over the title of the concert. “You must have been really tired to not have felt them there, huh?”

Flustered, Shuuichi bows his head, and Kaede just dismisses it and looks at the tickets. As her eyes scan, Shuuichi peeks over at her. He can feel her elation, as the other’s eyes glimmer again and her smile gets bigger. 

“Are you—“

“Absolutely! I love it! I can’t wait!” Kaede grabs Shuuichi and hugs him again, and the tight hug makes Shuuichi feel at ease again, knowing that he picked the right event, a sigh of relief escaping him. 

Then before he is able to process anything else, Kaede lets go of him to press her pink lips against his lips quickly before returning to the embrace. Even that quick kiss, something like that — Shuuichi feels at ease and he’s never felt more in love. 

“I love you so much, Shuuichi,” Kaede chirps.

Shuuichi closes his eyes and runs his hand through the blond strands of hair he adores, “I love you, too, Kaede.”

  
  


—

 

Ooph.

He wouldn’t be able to describe his emotions or feelings any other way at the moment. He was rushing himself to leave the office after another long night of trying solve cases, and his brain was not having  _ any  _ of it. 

Fair: he is generally a big heap of a mess anyways, but today is their anniversary, and he has to hurry back home to get ready for their night out at the orchestra concert. He wishes he could feel more excited but the only way he feels is the mix of “ooph” or just downright tired. 

No, he really  _ is  _ excited. A night out with his lover? That’s all he could ever hope for, but the lack of sleep and inability to function is going to hinder him from being present. 

He does manage to find his way back home though. Stumbling his way to the door, he takes out his keys and manages to find the right one to unlock the door. 

As he enters the house, he calls out weakly, “Kaede, are you home?”

From the corridor to his right, Kaede’s warm voice rings out, “Yeah! I’m in our room! Just getting ready!” 

Shuuichi nods and follows after the source of the voice into their bedroom. He could already smell the blossoming, flowery scent of the soap Kaede would use. The aroma was strong enough to make his head start swimming. 

A yawn. A  _ really  _ long yawn. 

Oh no. No. He can’t let himself to fall asleep! He’s about to go on a date with Kaede! They’re going to enjoy the night together! 

So, he turns on his heel to head back to the kitchen. He can’t let himself fall asleep on Kaede. No way.

But as he stumbles back to the kitchen, he hears his wife call out to him.

He turns to the source of the voice to see that Kaede is fully dressed in a formal gown (is that how people dress to orchestra concerts?); her mauve, frilly dress matching perfectly with the baby purple of her eyes. He could see the makeup blush tinting the girl’s cheeks pink, with her baby pink lips glossed over with the same tint. Her blonde hair is down and lays nicely on her bare shoulders. 

“You look beautiful,” Shuuichi doesn’t realize what he says, only looking at Kaede with eyes so full of love and heart melting at the sight of his beloved. It is only when Kaede smiles and chuckles did the detective realize what he said before covering his mouth in embarrassment. 

But Kaede comes closer to Shuuichi and pulls his hand away from his mouth to give him a short kiss. The mark leaves Shuuichi blushing even more than he already was. 

“Happy anniversary, honey,” Kaede whispers sweetly, and Shuuichi can feel himself freezing up. Tongue-tied, only awkwardly grinning largely at Kaede. 

“H-Happy anniversary, s-sweetheart,” Shuuichi manages to stutter out, only making the female laugh and kiss him once more. 

“I love it when you call me that,” Kaede smiles sweetly. 

“I-I’ve been trying more.” Shuuichi admits. 

“So,” Kaede looks up and down Shuuichi, scrutinizing Shuuichi’s outfit, “Are you going to the concert in that?” 

“Well, I  _ was  _ thinking about it, b-but…” Shuuichi begins to look over Kaede’s own outfit, “I don’t think I’m well prepared, seeing what you’re wearing.” 

“Aw, Shuuichi,” Kaede pats his back, “Just wear whatever you want, okay? You’re supposed to be comfortable so we can enjoy the concert together!” 

“R-Right,” Shuuichi nods, “Well, then I think I’m ready!”

Kaede crosses her arms and stares at Shuuichi’s face. Instantly, Shuuichi reaches up towards his face and feels around for something that shouldn’t be there. Kaede asks, “Are you sure?” 

“Y-yeah, I’m pretty sure,” Shuuichi’s tone wavers.

“You look pretty tired,” Kaede worriedly points out. “I mean, I saw the other day, too, but today, you seem  _ really  _ exhausted. Are you sure you want to go? We could always just stay.”

“No no! I’m fine!” Shuuichi waves his hands, “I had coffee earlier, too, so I’ll be fine for the concert. Don’t worry, Kaede.”

“Alright, if you say so,” Kaede shakes her head, letting her arms fall to her side. Then she reaches her hand out towards Shuuichi and asks, “Then, shall we go, hun?”

With a nod, Shuuichi takes hold of Kaede’s hand and together, they leave for the concert. 

 

— 

 

Shuuichi never realized how eloquent the environment would be in a concert hall. Sure, he’s been to all of Kaede’s concerts, but he seems to continuously forget about how ornate everyone dressed and it sets him feeling off and uneasy. Even the concert hall itself is much more elaborate: a stage at the center and all around are balconies filled with red velvet seats for the audience to watch the orchestra perform. Already, as the two walk in, they can hear the orchestra practicing or tuning their instruments to prepare for tonight’s concert. Even despite being a fair distance away from the orchestra, Shuuichi could feel the nervousness that the musicians must be feeling now, his hands sweating.

Ooph, that’s  _ definitely  _ not a good thing, especially when  _ Kaede  _ is holding one of his hands. 

He quickly retracts his hand while the two find their row, wiping his hands on his pants, getting a quick stare from Kaede followed by a grin. Then when the two find their seats and sit down, the two return to hold each other’s hands, Kaede giving a tight squeeze to Shuuichi’s hand. 

“I can’t wait to hear what they’re going to perform!” Kaede chirps, “Did you see the program, Shuuichi?”

“Hm?” Shuuichi glances over to Kaede. In her other hand, she holds a small pamphlet with a photo of the stage on the front. Kaede lets go of the other’s hand and leans in, opening the program so the two can look it over together. She flips the pages past the advertisements for the patrons of the concert hall to the list of songs they are going to play. 

“Ah!” Kaede shouts.

“A-Ah!” Shuuichi yelps, jumping in his seat. Quickly, Kaede places a hand on Shuuichi’s arm and leans her head towards him — a signal for him to relax. 

“I’m sorry! I just remembered this song title, and I got really excited,” Kaede apologizes quietly, rubbing the male’s arm before taking her hand away.

“N-Not a problem,” Shuuichi smiles back sheepishly, feeling foolish for jumping at the other’s shout, “It’s really nice when you’re excited. So what song?”

“See here?” Kaede points to one of the song titles. 

Shuuichi’s eyes narrow, trying to focus on the extremely tiny font, past Kaede’s finger, “‘First Day of Spring’?”

Kaede nods, lowering the pamphlet onto her lap, “It’s from this Norwegian group called Secret Garden! I’ve always adored all their compositions. It’s always super relaxing to listen to, and it feels like I’m wandering around a giant forest, with rivers and tall trees! This is going to be wonderful!” 

“Well, I’m glad then that they’re performing a song that you like,” Shuuichi sighs in relief. 

“And thank you for taking me to the concert, Shuuichi.” Kaede lays her head on his shoulder. “I know how busy you’ve been at work, but  _ somehow  _ you still managed to find the time to buy these tickets. I’m so happy to spend this time with you.”

The detective’s face is burning up, and he’s so thankful that the auditorium is rather dim. He’s sure that Kaede would tease him more for being so brightly red. 

“A-And I’m… grateful to be with you, as well… sweetheart,” He mutters the last word, just barely past a whisper, but he knows the other can hear it, as the other reaches out and wraps herself around his arm. 

Soon, the lights of the concert hall begin to dim, and Shuuichi can feel the blonde bounce happily at the excitement for the concert to start, her shaking his arm. He watches as she pushes herself to the edge of her seat, dragging his arm along. His shoulders relax, ready to hear the songs that the girl loves — to enter her world so well defined by music. To love the world that she held dear to her. That’s what he wants to love, too.

Gradually, the lights on the stage grow brighter around the orchestra members, and along with it, does a light wind instrument begin to play to break through the dark silence: playful in tone, like dancing leaves in the wind. Soon after, a violin follows after: slower than the wind instrument’s solo melody; and together it is joined by other violins. All slow. All... So calming. 

By instinct, Shuuichi yawns, and instantly he tenses up at his yawning. Oh no. Oh no, he  _ cannot  _ be falling asleep right now. He’s with his wife. Watching a really pretty orchestra play really pretty music.  _ Why  _ is he falling asleep? He had coffee for—!

… The coffee. 

He completely forgot about the coffee. He got so carried away seeing Kaede in the dress that Shuuichi completely forgot. 

Shuuichi looks over at Kaede, who looks completely swooned by the orchestra’s playing to notice the other’s stares. He doesn’t regret it, at least. The other looks so happy with the music.

But his body is starting to relax again, and he begins to yawn once more. 

No. No. He pinches his thigh with his other hand that wasn’t occupied by Kaede. He has to stay up. He’s enjoying the music with Kaede. He’s going to enjoy this anniversary with her, no matter how tired he is from work. 

He feels so stupid for forgetting the coffee.

The music continues to play in its mellow tempo; the violins playing together. He can imagine exactly what Kaede had described. A condensed forest, sunlight piercing through the tree leaves that hang high above. Walking by a river, watching as it carries along the soil that it passes through. Walking down the earthy path, hand in hand with Kaede. Imagining her smile the same smile she always gives him, excited to see the world together… 

  
  
  


She can feel her heart leap, every moment that a new instrument is introduced to the song — another part of the imagery being painted into this imaginary canvas. She wouldn’t have imagined the addition of the accordion would work so well with the song, but it does, and it makes her feel elated in that moment. It makes her think of the standing at the edge of a cliff, after running down an earthy path through a forest, standing in awe of tall, majestic mountains that stand before her. And there, where she feels this transcendental, light feeling, she stands hand in hand with Shuuichi. The two’s hands clasp so tightly around each other as they take in the scenery: the mountains, the clear sky above, the forest and river below them, and the fresh, cold air. Together, with Shuuichi.

Her cheeks almost hurt from smiling so much hearing this live. She knows how the song goes and recalls, but hearing it live just makes the imagery she’s been holding even more vivid in her mind. 

She lets out a sigh of joy and leans her head on her husband’s shoulder, rubbing his arm affectionately, but when Kaede does so, she can feel him shift, as though her weight was pushing him. 

She sits back up and looks at Shuuichi. Eyes completely shut and his breathing is quiet, lips slightly ajar. Sound asleep. 

Kaede shakes her head and chuckles quietly to herself, “I knew you’d be too tired for this, Shuuichi.” 

She reaches her arm around Shuuichi and pushes him towards her so he leans against her. Then the blonde looks back to the orchestra, the violins playing louder than before, her chest feeling so light. She turns back to her husband and her heart melts completely, seeing him so at east finally. Even if he did fall asleep on her, it just makes Kaede happy that he’s even getting the rest he deserves. 

As the music continues to play around her, Kaede leans her head towards Shuuichi and whispers quietly to the sleeping male, “Thank you for spending the first day of spring with me.” 

And softly, she presses her lips against the sleeping male’s forehead. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I had this idea roaming around in my head for MONTHS and I'm so glad I was able to write it out! 
> 
> Here's the song referred to in the fic : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nayXK6vO0YU


End file.
